Electronic devices, such as portable computing devices, tablets, desktops, and all-in-one computers, cell phones, smart phones, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices, have become ubiquitous in recent years. These devices typically include circuitry such as processors, input and output circuits, memories, and others. These circuits are typically powered by voltage supplies. These voltage supplies may be a positive supply and ground, a positive supply and a negative supply, a ground and a negative supply, or some combination thereof.
The circuits in these electronic devices may be located on one or more printed circuit boards. These printed circuit boards may include main-logic boards, motherboards, daughter boards, or other types of boards. To power these circuits, the power supplies may be connected to the boards on which the circuits are located.
These power supplies may be routed via wires or cables from a printed circuit board to a connector, battery, or other appropriate connection. In situations where large currents are conveyed, a wide power conductor, which may be referred to as a bus bar (sometime written as bus bar) may be used.
Conventional bus bar connections may be unreliable. That is, conventional connections between bus bars and printed circuit boards may become loose with time due to movement of the device. For example, dropping a device or taking it for a ride in a car may cause a connection between a bus bar and a printed circuit board to work itself loose.
This loosening of a connection between a bus bar and a printed circuit board may cause functionality problems. Also, this loosening may cause an increase in impedance, which may waste power, cause heating, and again reduce functionality. Further, conventional bus bar connections may have excess impedance, which again may waste power, cause heating, and reduce functionality.
Thus, what is needed are bus bar or power connector connections that are reliable and provide a reduced connection impedance.